Astraea
by Lune wave
Summary: "C'est un véritable coup de tonnerre médiatique! La playdoirie de Charles Lepommier et de Padma Patil est finalement parvenue à faire fléchir le ministère anglais. C'est ainsi que, 28 ans après le cuisant échec du précédent tournoi des trois sorciers, la célèbre compétition inter-magique fait son grand son retour à l'Académie de Beaubâtons."
1. Prologue

Les HML tendaient leurs sommets comme si le béton désirait immuablement rejoindre le ciel, du même teint que lui. A leurs pieds, un petit parc laissait mollement onduler sa pelouse ainsi que le feuillage de sss arbres parfaitement alignés, sous lesquels gisaient quelques jeux pour enfants éventrés par les insanités gravées dans leur peinture craquelée. Des tessons de bouteilles ici et là, quelques pigeons hagards, l'absence d'être humain pour profiter du point de verdure. Plusieurs affiches, tâches de couleurs criardes, exhibaient des canons de beautés plastiques rayonnants d'un bonheur artificiel qui ne parvenaient qu'à faire ressentir plus intensément le manque de vitalité et d'espoir de la citée. D'autres panneau représentaient les visages de politiciens, sous-titrés d'idéologies nocives tentant de se dissimuler sous des lettres blanches. Des bruits de pas égarés sur les trottoirs, des visages fermés en des masques indifférents, des dos voûtés par le poids de journées sans fantaisie ni rêve. Pas tous, heureusement. Mais beaucoup trop...

Suspendu sur un fil électrique, entre la grisaille du ciel, des murs et du sol, un minuscule moineau ébouriffa ses plumes. Sa tête pivota vivement dans trois directions différentes, jugeant d'un œil évasif ce qui l'entourait. Avec un gazouillement déçut il prit maladroitement son envol à la recherche d'un autre perchoir. Quiconque aurait pris la peine de lever le regard se serait interrogé sur le vol solitaire et étrange, presque méthodique, de l'oiseau. Mais ce jour là, personne ne distingua le point de vie ocre qui s'agitait dans la froideur factice d'une journée estivale.

Le moineau se posa sur la rembarde d'un balcon. Après un instant d'observation, il fit claquer son bec d'un air satisfait en fixant son regard sur une horloge par delà la vitre. L'oiseau resta immobile un temps, contemplant la lente progression des aiguilles comme s'il en comprenait le sens, sautillant une fois de temps en temps sur ses frêles pattes. A l'instant où celle des heures se plaça sur le chiffre 5, le volatile décolla vivement. Fébrilement. Plusieurs gazouillement joyeux retentirent par dessus le son sourd de la circulation tandis que le moineau effectuait par deux fois le tour du même immeuble. Puis, d'un geste, l'étrange oiseau se glissa dans une fenêtre grande ouverte, cessant ainsi de perturber le quotidien de la citée.

La fenêtre en question donnait sur une petite chambre, rendue plus petite encore par l'amas d'affaire désordonné qui s'y étalait. La petite bibliothèque semblait avoir rendu son contenu sur le sol, une malle encore pleine tenait en équilibre dans un angle débordant d'ustensiles parfois étranges tel qu'un petit chaudron en cuivre, des galets gravé de signes indistincts, un globe représentant la lune... L'oiseau tenta de se poser sur le petit bureau avant de renoncer compte tenu du manque d'espace. Il se dirigea vers le lit défait, pris un peu de hauteur, cessa de battre des ailes.

L'air se froissa.

Un garçon s'écroula bruyamment sur le matelas, accompagné d'une plume ocre.

- Note pour moi même! S'exclama t'il aussitôt son apparence humaine retrouvé. Le sois disant sort de dépistage anti-animagi du gouvernement est complètement bidon! Ça fait trois jours exactement que j'aurais du être interpellé pour transformation illégale... Ce qui signifie...

Le garçons soupira d'aise en s'allongeant confortablement.

- … qu'à l'instar des pouvoirs que possèdent les créatures magiques, la transformation en animagus est un type de magie largement différent de celui pratiqué avec une baguette. Reste à savoir en quoi...

Il jubilait. 5 ans d'efforts, d'acharnement, de prises de têtes et de discrétion. C'était le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour devenir un animagus malgré ses lacunes en métamorphose. Le jeu en valait la chandelle! Dans un pays où cette transformation était rigoureusement interdite, le fait d'y être parvenu en secret lui offrait un délicieux sentiment de liberté et de puissance.

- Ceci dit, ce n'est pas étonnant que cette pratique soit prohibé et que la sentence soit si lourde... S'ils ne peuvent pas me localiser, j'ai acquis une invisibilité magique quasi parfaite! Ça pourrait faire des dégâts entre de mauvaise mains...

Il est dans sa chambre, fit une voix sourde depuis la pièce adjacente.

Un bruit de course retentit aussitôt dans le couloir.

- Alohomora!

La porte s'ouvrit violemment, envoyant au passage voler un bon nombre d'objets qui entravaient l'entrée. Dans un grand «blam» une jeune femme s'écroula, entraînée par son élan, sur les vêtements tapissant le sol de la chambre. De longs cheveux teints en verts dissimulaient son visage pointés vers le sol.

- Pour la énième fois Sophie, fit le garçons en ébouriffant ses cheveux châtains. Je ne ferme jamais la porte de ma chambre à clé. Le linge est propre cette fois, si tu te pose la question.

- T'es juste jaloux parce que tu ne prendras 17 ans qu'en octobre, répondit l'intéressée d'une voix étouffée.

- Ouiii ne pas être en droit d'utiliser la magie malgré, je le précise, mon sublime diplôme (ce qui, entre parenthèse, est une preuve supplémentaire de la stupidité de cette loi) est agaçant au possible mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me narguer en permanence. Ni pour... Tu vas rester comme ça longtemps?

- C'est confortable.

Sophie se redressa tout de même, révélant des traits harmonieux et des iris aussi vert que sa chevelure. Elle rangea sa baguette d'une mains évasive en lançant d'un air sérieux:

- Emil. J'ai une question de la plus haute importance!

- Ouiii?

- Ta voisine du dessous, est ce qu'elle est lesbienne?

Le garçon de put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Pendant un instant, il avait eut la stupide impression que son amie portait à son encontre un message du service de régulation magique. Voyant que Sophie était suspendue à ses lèvres, il prit une expression contrite:

- Hélas je l'ai vue plusieurs fois avec un garçon.

- Oh... Mais elle a peut être l'esprit ouvert!

- Je sais pas... Enfin si tu te prend un râteau, dis le moi! J'irai la «consoler» de ta goujaterie.

- Toi je te préviens, la prochaine fois je transplane directement dans ta chambre! Tant pis pour la politesse, tu ne la mérite pas!

Deux rires fusèrent dans la chambre étroite. Sophie et Emil se connaissaient depuis leur première année à l'académie française de magie Beauxbâtons. Le hasard les avaient placé régulièrement côte à côte lors des cours et, l'un et l'autre commettant en permanences maints erreurs stupides, ils étaient très vite devenu bons amis.

- Enfin! Coupa Emil. Regarde ça!

Il quitta son lit d'un bond, adressa un sourire provoquant à son amie puis se jeta depuis la fenêtre du sixième étage. Un instant plus tard, un moineau entrait et se posait sur le dossier de la chaise de bureau. Sophie le fixa bouche bée.

- Tu vas avoir des problèmes si tu te transforme ici!

- L'air se froissa, Emil se tenait à présent assis sur la chaise comme si de rien n'était.

- Et non! J'ai déjà fait le test figure toi, rien ne peut détecter ceci même une analyse de baguette!

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé d'en faire une hier?

- Exactement!

La jeune femme le fixa avec une moue dubitative.

- Tu étais obligé d'enfreindre encore la loi Emil? Dans l'enceinte de l'académie encore, je reproche rien, tu l'as dis toi même: d'après le règlement ce n'est pas toi que le ministère peut attaquer. Mais ici enfin! Tu as conscience de ce que tu risque?

- Je m'ennuyais!

D'un geste il désigna son bureau, encombrés d'objets couverts de gravures diverses.

- Les runes, c'est formidable! Mais si je n'ai pas le droit de les activer ça devient vite lassant. Et là je suis certains de me faire prendre lors de l'inspection des baguettes. En plus j'ai brisé mon graveur.

- Il n'y a pas que les runes dans la vie Emil! Tu pourrais sortir, ou essayer de te trouver une copine ou...

L'intéressé roula ostensiblement les yeux. Son amie n'avait donc toujours pas compris qu'il était inutile d'essayer de lui ouvrir l'esprit?

Car oui, Emil ne s'intéressait pas à grand choses, et ce malgré tout ses efforts! En plus de cela il était peureux, si bien que ce qui ne l'ennuyais pas abusivement ne parvenait à provoquer chez lui une frayeur improductive. Et ce, aussi bien dans le monde sorcier que moldu. C'était d'ailleurs la raison principale pour laquelle ses notes restaient volontiers dans la moyenne malgré des capacités évidentes.

Toutefois, lorsqu'un élément parvenait à l'intriguer, il faisait soudain preuve d'un enthousiasme fascinant. Mieux valait alors ne pas se trouver entre lui et son objectif. Il y a cinq ans, il avait trouvé «sympa» le concept d'animagus. Il y en a six, il avait découvert les runes.

- … tu sais tu vas vraiment passer à côté de ta jeunesse à ce rythme!

- Les runes, coupa t'il violemment. Ne sont pas une perte de temps! Contrairement à la magie classique dont chaque sort n'a qu'une utilité, les gravures nordiques ont une vrai complexité. Tout y est affaire de combinaison, un peu comme un jeu de légo, selon les lettres que l'on associe et leurs supports, les résultats sont complètement différents!

Ses yeux brillaient tandis que sa voix semblait s'accélérer, Sophie ne dissimula pas son soupir ce qui n'empêcha pas son ami de poursuivre:

- … Il y a tant de possibilité, comment se retenir de les explorer? Alors oui, en comparaison un vulgaire "stupefix", ça parait simpliste et clinquant à mes yeux.

- Tu es vraiment une cause perdue...

La jeune sorcière sorti de sa poche une liasse de parchemin lié les un aux autres.

- Je suis juste venue te rappeler que c'est aujourd'hui le dernier délais pour envoyer le dossier de réinscription à l'académie, comme tu n'as pas de hiboux je viens chercher le tient.

Emil sentit son cœur s'accélérer tandis qu'une longue sueur froide parcourait son dos.

- Aujour...d'hui?

- Bah oui! Tu n'as pas commencé c'est ça?

- J'en avais l'intention promis!

Sophie se frappa ostentatoirement le front de la paume de sa mains.

- Emil, tu exagère... C'est super long à remplir tu sais! Tu ne veux pas retourner à Beauxbâtons ou quoi?

- Bien sûr que si! C'est juste que l'administratif c'est pas mon truc.

- En attendant tu as encore oublié de...

- Je n'ai pas oublié ce dossier voyons! Je l'ai perdu. C'est différent.

Un «accio dossier!» plus tard, les pages parcheminée vinrent se placer docilement sur les genoux de Sophie.

- Allez au boulot fainéant!

L'intéressé observa un instant l'amas de cases à remplir, un nouveau frisson lui parcouru l'échine.

- Je... Heu, tu veux bien m'aider?

Un son strident répondit à la demande piteuse. Sophie sorti aussitôt une montre à gousset clignotante qui semblait sonner l'alarme.

- Rooh, mon père fouine encore dans ma chambre. Je file Emil, je repasserais ce soir pour ton dossier!

La détonation propre au transplanage éclata dans la pièce, laissant le jeune garçon seul et démuni devant le démon administratif.

L'appartement de la famille Picasso n'était pas suffisamment grand. Il comportait en tout et pour tout: une salle d'eau, deux chambres ainsi qu'une pièce principale qui faisait à la fois office de salon et de cuisine. Un espace bien restreint pour une femme élevant seule ses trois enfants.

Laurène Picasso était une personne avenante et bienveillante, quoique parfois un peu porté à la mélancolie. Personne ne l'en blâmait. Son mari avait déserté le giron familial depuis longtemps emportant avec lui bien des ressources financière, laissant ainsi sa compagne seule dans une situation précaire et contrainte de reprendre un nom de jeune fille qui lui infligeait la même question à chaque nouvelle rencontre.

Laurène aimait ses enfants plus que tout au monde et, dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait été une femme comblée. Mais même pour le moins matérialiste des êtres, la difficulté financière peut être un fléau. La mère de famille pratiquait un travail ingrat pour subvenir tout juste aux besoins de ses trois enfants tout en s'employant à s'occuper des affaires quotidiennes propre à l'entretien d'une maison. Et ce, sans jamais demander d'aide. Les traits tirés et les cernes la vieillissait constamment, le poids d'une vie rude pesant déjà sur ses épaules.

- Lise, tu as vu ma montre? Lança Emil depuis sa chambre.

- Oui! Répondit une fillette assis sur l'unique canapé de la cuisine (qui faisait également office de lit pour sa mère). Je l'ai là! Tu me la donne?

Emil surgit dans la salle afin d'entreprendre d'expliquer à sa sœur pourquoi les gravures sur la montre rendait l'objet dangereux. Laurène s'arrêta un instant pour regarder son fils sur le départ.

Les cheveux châtains clairs qu'il tenait de son père étaient ébouriffés comme la plupart du temps, couronnant un corps frêle. Ses mains fines tapotait nerveusement le dossier du fauteuil, en action comme toujours. Un jeune sorcier. Le seul de la famille. Elle retint un soupir.

Jamais elle ne le dirait à qui que ce soit mais c'était en partie à cause de ces dons que l'homme de la maison avait pliés bagages. Au départ il n'avait été qu'intrigué par les phénomènes étranges qui entouraient son fils. Puis, petit à petit, la peur avait germé en lui comme une mauvaise herbe. Le jour où Emil fut joint par l'académie avait achevé de faire pencher la balance.

- … et en plus tu vas de nouveau avoir une chambre pour toi toute seule quand je serais parti. Conclut Emil qui s'était manifestement éloigné du sujet de départ.

- Tu me ramèneras un cadeau à Noël?

- Promis!

Le jeune garçon se redressa, croisa un instant le regard de sa mère. Une étincelle de culpabilité passa dans ses yeux. Certes la plupart des choses n'avait aucun impact sur lui, mais il aimait sa famille et ne supportait pas l'idée d'avoir de nouveau passé un été à ses crochets sans rien en retour.

Après cette pensée morose il s'en retourna à sa valise en se promettant de décrocher cette année un ou deux gallions en guise de loyer.

En attendant il devait trouver un moyen de faire rentrer sa montre et une ceinture couverte de runes dans sa valise déjà pleine à craquer. Il allait peut être même devoir renoncer à un stock de galet vierge pour cela!

- Tu pars demain alors?

- Oui.

- Essaye de nous écrire, Lisa est toujours folle de joie quand elle voit un hiboux. Et ça fait plaisir à maman tu sais.

- Je verrais si j'ai le temps.

- Tu sais j'en peux plus de cette ville.

- ...

- J'ai l'impression d'être en prison! On a peur tout les jours de tout perdre, il n'y a rien à faire à part imaginer le monde au travers des écrans télés et des livres de géos tout ça pour se rappeler encore plus durement qu'on est coincé dans ce trou à rat avec le manque de fric comme geôlier! Toujours les mêmes immeubles en boucle, les mêmes gueules, être obligé de trimer comme un chien à l'école pour garder une lueur d'espoir. J'en peux plus de cette ville. J'en peux plus de cette vie. Si seulement j'étais né ailleurs!

- Tu es injuste. Maman fait de son mieux pour nous, tu devrais être reconnaissant tu sais. Il y a pire.

- C'est facile pour toi de dire ça! Tous les ans tu part à la découverte d'un monde magique regorgeant de surprises, de merveilles et d'aventures! Tu sais pas ce que c'est que de se réveiller et de voir tous les jours le même décor moche. Tu sais pas ce que c'est que de perdre la boule. Alors franchement, tes leçons de morale elles sentent l'hypocrisie.

- ...

- Désolé.

- Non, tu as raison. Je ne sais pas ce que tu... Ce que vous vivez.

- Tu pourrais pas nous tirer de là? D'un coup de baguette magique?

- Quand j'en aurais le droit. Je te promet d'essayer.

- Tu vas quand même me manquer un petit peu Emil, même si je suis content d'avoir ma chambre pour moi tout seul.

- Toi aussi tu me manqueras petit frère.


	2. L'Etoile souterraine

Le bruit mécanique des valises roulants sur le sol inégal résonna depuis le zoo public Lillois. Deux adolescents, traînant leurs bagages encombrants, traversaient le parc animalier en discutant, sans prêter le moindre signe d'attention aux cages d'aciers devant lesquelles s'extasiaient la plupart des visiteurs. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait relevé l'incohérence de la situation ni le fait que le jeune garçon au cheveux châtains clairs titubait dangereusement sur la poignée de sa valise pleine à craquer.

Un homme, particulièrement errinté par sa journée, fronça légèrement les sourcils depuis son banc à la vue des deux étranges personnages puis, persuadé d'avoir perçut les mots «stagiaires» et «hébergement» dans leurs discussions, il consacra son attention à son épuisement. Tout de même, il n'était pas sains de se surmener autant...

Le petit groupe poursuivit son chemin jusqu'au vivarium sur la porte duquel était écrit: « fermé temporairement pour excès de visiteur » avant de s'asseoir sur un mur et laissant choir les valises sur le sol.

- On est en avance! Remarqua Sophie, fraîche comme un pétale de rose.

- Je hais transplaner, grogna Emil pour toute réponse, le teint verdâtre.

- Oh ça fait toujours ça la première fois! Et la deuxième. Et la troisième aussi... En fait je crois que c'est plus une question d'endurance que d'habitude.

- Je remercie le ciel de ne pas avoir les 50 gallions nécessaires pour passer le permis! En plus...

Un haut le cœur l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase. Il se promettait de trouver une rune contre la nausée dés que possible. Et de voyager a jamais par la voie des ailes! Une fois l'envie de vomir refoulée, il reprit:

- Ça va avec tes parents?

- Bof... Tu sais ce sont des sangs purs, ils résonnent encore avec la pensé d'un autre âge. Ils m'aiment, mais avec eux, j'ai souvent l'impression de ne pas avoir le droit d'être comme je suis...

- Ah?

Emil s'ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste nerveux à la recherche du bon mot à dire. Plusieurs individus les avaient rejoins devant l'entrée close du vivarium, certains les saluant d'un bref signe de tête. Le silence se prolongea jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre brutalement, dévoilant un homme de petite taille, suant dans l'uniforme des employés, la baguette dépassant franchement de sa poche.

Il parcouru un instant les quelques individus qui se trouvaient devant lui d'un regard morne avant de dire d'une voix assortie:

- Pour des raisons de sur-affluence le vivarium n'est accessible qu'aux détenteurs de la carte VIP, veuillez me la présenter avant d'entrer.

Emil et Sophie sortirent aussitôt leurs cartes, preuve qu'ils étaient bien des sorciers et non des moldus entêtés, avant de pénétrer dans la pièce sombre et humide. Quelques instants plus tard, la plupart de ceux qui attendaient avec eux les avaient rejoins. Le petit homme ferma aussitôt les portes battantes, les verrouilla d'un sort informulé puis il agita négligemment sa baguette vers les aquarium plaqué contre le mur du fond. Ceux-ci se mirent aussitôt à glisser dans un silence total, sans que les reptiles qui y habitaient n'en semble perturbés le moins du monde, révélant trois nichoirs sombres suffisamment grand pour accueillir un sorcier adulte baissant légèrement la tête.

- Cheminée numéro une: quartiers résidentiel, cheminée deux: commerçant, cheminée trois quartiers des affaires.

Plusieurs sorciers avaient déjà été englouti par un torrent de flamme verte avant que le gardien n'ait terminé de déblatérer les informations habituelles, la plupart des autres leurs emboîtaient le pas hâtivement.

- C'est la cheminée du milieux pour nous Emil. Glissa Sophie avec un sourire moqueur.

- Je sais, je sais...

Il empoigna sa valise avant de se diriger bravement vers la cheminée. Il avait une sainte frayeur (entre autres) des voyages par poudre de cheminette, mais hors de question de l'assumer!

La poudre glissa de ses doigts, le son des flammes couvrit son déglutissement bruyant. Comme d'habitude, il essaya de fermer les yeux. Comme d'habitude il ne put que les laisser écarquillés devant le spectacle terrifiant des flammes dansantes. Un instant plus tard il ne restait plus que sa nausée renaissante pour lui rappeler le voyage.

Rapidement oubliée.

D'un pas il quitta la cheminée donnant, comme ses voisines, sur une une plate-forme surmontant une part de la ville. La grandeur, la vie et la magie de la cité submergea Emil. Devant lui se dressait soudain la plus grande ville sorcière d'Europe :

L'Etoile souterraine.

Ou du moins son quartier commerçant. La ville avait été bâtie sous terre à l'insu des moldus tant est si bien qu'elle baignait dans une nuit permanente, éclipsée par les myriades de lueurs fantasmagorique dansants sur les bâtiments en clamant souvent quelques slogans publicitaires. Par manque d'espace, le quartier s'étalait plus sur la hauteur que la largeur. Ainsi les boutiques lévitaient les unes au dessus des autres sur trois niveaux dans un joyeux bazar de sons et de lumières.

Les bâtiments semblaient s'être égarés entre deux époques. L'architecture paraissait venir d'un temps révolu, en pierres et revêtant des arches ainsi que des vitrines de bois rustiques, les boutiques étaient pourtant empreintes d'un charme futuriste sous les éclairages magiques. On pouvait apercevoir ici l'insigne pendante d'un magasin de chaudron dont la peinture écaillée voyait ses profils avivés d'étincelles bleue, là bas une librairie à la façade couverte d'un livre en léger relief qui été agrémentés de titres changeants aux lettres mouvantes et scintillantes...

En l'absence de sol véritable, les sorciers, à dos de balais, volaient de balcon en balcon, provoquant un vertige chaotique à ceux qui s'arrêtaient pour contempler le mouvement permanent du quartier. Ceux qui ne pouvaient pas prendre la voie des airs empruntant le réseaux de cheminée spécialement établi pour la ville.

La voix de Sophie arracha Emil à son observation béate.

- Alleeez tu gêne le passage!

L'intéressé sursauta avant de grommeler un « j'arrive » peu convaincant. La plate-forme sur laquelle ils se trouvaient ne faisait office que d'entrée pour le quartier, aussi les mouvements de foules y était plus vifs encore qu'ailleurs. Comme le décret l'y obligeait, une borne mettant gratuitement à disposition plusieurs balais volants se trouvait en bordure de l'îlot flottant. Il était possible de louer des engins de meilleure qualité mais la plupart des sorciers s'accommodaient de ce moyen de transport économique.

Non loin de la cheminée par laquelle les deux amis étaient arrivés, d'autres petits conduits se dressaient en libérant une chape de fumée qui disparaissait mystérieusement après quelques mètres. De nombreux débats sur la pollution engendrée par l'usage abusif des cheminées dans la ville avaient été lancé mais en l'absence de moyens de déplacements plus efficaces pour les sorciers infirmes où chargés plus que de raison, aucune rectification n'avait été apportée.

C'est vers une file d'attente s'étendant devant l'une de ces cheminée qu'Emil et Sophie traînèrent leurs valises.

- Tu as oublié ta poudre de cheminette je suppose? Fit cette dernière.

- Je n'ai pas oublié la poudre voyons. Je l'ai perdue, c'est différent! Et puis où veux tu que j'en achète?

La jeune fille glissa un pot remplis de poussière grise dans la poche de son ami en ajoutant :

- Tu sais, je serais pas toujours là pour veiller sur toi!

- Moi non plus ma grande!

Ils eurent un sourire entendu. S'ils étaient tous deux parvenus à décrocher suffisamment de BUSE pour passer en enseignement supérieur, c'était en grande partie grâce à l'entraide constante qui s'était établi entre eux au cours des années d'études.

- Bon c'est à nous! N'oublie pas, l'hôtel s'appelle le Lutin en sucre.

- Tu te moque de moi?

- Je suis certaine de te l'avoir déjà dis.

- Absolument pas!

- Eh bien tu n'as pas un rond et mes parents m'ont coupé la plupart des vivres donc on a pas le choix. Allez avance!

Emil grogna puis s'arrêta un instant pour contempler la bouche béante de la cheminée en refoulant un tremblement.

- Encore de la cheminette...

Il s'avança, empoigna un peu de poudre, lança un regard implorant à Sophie puis, d'une voix désincarnée, il lâcha comme un couperet à sa propre exécution:

- Lutin en sucre.

Le torrent de flammes vertes s'empressa de l'engloutir.

oOoOo

L'établissement Lutin en sucre portait malheureusement bien son nom. Des rideaux d'un saumons criard pendaient un peu partout, parfois même sans raison, dansants contre les murs dont la tapisserie orné de petits elfes rieurs aux joues déformés de rictus joyeux était teintée d'un bleu pastel resplendissant. La totalité de l'hôtel arborait fièrement ces deux couleurs, des chambres aux toilettes en passant par la réception. Le propriétaire avait d'ailleurs cru bon d'affubler son personnel d'un costume de lutin assorti à l'esprit du lieu, initiative qui, compte tenu du salaire, avait entraîné une enthousiaste vague de démission.

Le Lutin en sucre présentait toutefois deux avantages. Le premier étant que le manque de clientèle (la plupart des sorciers détestant le rose, bien qu'ils n'aient étrangement aucune véritablement antipathie pour le bleu pastel) et de personnel avaient contraint l'hôtel à baisser ses prix au point qu'ils était l'un des établissements les moins cher de l'Etoile souterraine.

Quant au second, le propriétaire, malgré son bon goût contestable, avait tout de même orné ses chambres d'un petit balcon. Ce qui offrait au client une vue fabuleuse pour peu que celui ci tourna en permanence son regard vers l'extérieur.

Emil et Sophie s'était donc, comme tout sorcier censé, précipité sur leur balcon une fois leurs valises lancées dans un coin.

- Bon, le programme? Demanda le premier après un instant de contemplation muette.

- Demain je vais chez coupe au balais pour mes cheveux, donc tu te débrouille! Pour le reste de la semaine on improvise comme toujours! De toutes façons tant qu'on a pas reçut notre solde scolaire on est pas censé pouvoir faire nos achats.

- Tu vas changer de coiffure?

L'intéressée fit passer ses boucles verdoyante entre ses doigts avec un soupir déçut.

- Eh oui, il y a peu de chance que cette couleur soit réglementaire à l'académie... Et hors de question que je laisse l'infirmier s'occuper de ça! Tu as vu la tête de Judith la dernière fois?

- Pourquoi tu n'arrange pas ça toi même alors?

- On ne plaisante pas avec les cheveux Emil!

Ils se turent un moment, observant le convoi de cages animalière lévitant doucement sous la surveillance de quelques sorciers qui passaient juste devant leur balcon. Le quartier s'animait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que la soirée faisait son arrivée. S'il était impossible de se rendre compte de l'heure en observant le ciel, les masses arpentant la ville en donnait une assez bonne indication.

- J'imagine que je vais aller me renseigner pour ma baguette demain alors, fit Emil d'une voix blanche.

- C'est une bonne idée oui.

Vers la fin de l'année précédente, la baguette d'Emil avait en effet commencée à manquer de puissance. Petit à petit, il lui était devenu de plus en plus difficile de lancer des sorts, jusqu'à peiner à construire des charmes de première année. Lors de sa dernière BUSE, la baguette s'était complètement éteinte lorsque le jeune sorcier avait tenté de changer un rat en une chaise rembourrée durant la partie pratique.

- Et si j'avais perdu mes pouvoirs?

- Mais non...

- Mais je suis un né moldu! Qui sait si mon potentiel magique n'était pas limité ou que ma nature à fini par reprendre le dessus ou...

- Emil! Ça ne marche pas comme ça voyons!

Les mains du jeune sorcier s'était mise à trembler furieusement tandis que celui-ci tentait de les dissimuler en s'ébouriffant fiévreusement les cheveux. Sophie soupira.

- Ne te dégonfle pas et vas y demain! Tu verras que tu auras paniqué pour rien. Encore...

oOoOo

Le torrent de flamme verte laissa apparaître un jeune sorcier au teint pâle et aux mains tremblantes dans le hall de la boutique. C'était un lieu élégant et froid que le magasin Bâtonfixe, qui avait les même allures que les trop grandes boutiques. Vaste, faste et impersonnelle.

Les pas du jeune sorcier résonnèrent sur le dallage jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à un guichet libre. Fait plutôt rare en ce lieux, même hors des heures de pointes.

- Bon... Bonjour, s'exprima la jeune homme.

- Bonjour! S'exclama aussitôt l'hôtesse avec un sourire si effrayant de largeur que son client retint un cri de douleur empathique. Vous avez rendez vous?

- Non.

- Avez vous déjà été client de notre établissement?

- Oui.

- Nous ne sommes pas trop débordé aujourd'hui vous avez de la chance! Veuillez patientez dans la salle d'attente jusqu'à ce que l'on vienne vous chercher.

- D'accord.

Emil pris place dans l'un des fauteuils destiné à cet effet, jetant un regard vague aux revues entassées sur une table basse et le tableau vide d'une personnalité sans aucun doute très connue.

- On se croirait chez le dentiste, grommela t'il.

Cette remarque lui valu un regard interrogateur du vieux sorcier assis non loin de lui. Les mains du jeune homme avaient repris leurs agaçants tremblements, pour se donner une contenance il s'attela donc à fixer sans sourciller une affiche publicitaire. Celle-ci affichait fièrement: «pour une baguette qui vous correspond à vous comme à vos ambitions» avant de changer de forme pour exhiber: «Laissez le bois vous choisir, choisissez votre cœur» le tout sous titré d'un clinquant «Bâtonfixe, parce qu'en magie il ne faut rien laisser au hasard».

Il du attendre une demi-heure avant que l'on ne vienne chercher le vieux sorcier qui attendait avec lui, plus encore pour qu'on le convoque ensuite. Après tout ce temps ce fut donc épuisé de son attente effrayée qu'Emil emboîta le pas à l'homme bedonnant qui était venu le chercher et qui paraissait plus las encore que son client. Ils engloutirent une petite volée de marches pour accéder à une vaste salle occupée entièrement de bureaux parfaitement alignés. Quelques uns étaient encerclé d'un rideau mauve, preuve que l'on s'y occupait d'un client. La plupart cependant, vides, ne se dissimulaient pas. Un silence absolu pesait sur le lieu

Emil et son guide prirent place sur l'un d'eux, ce dernier agita sa baguette d'un geste machinal et un rideau similaires aux autres les sépara à la fois sur le plan visuel que sonore du reste de la pièce dans un doux froissement.

- Bon jeune homme, commença le sorcier d'une voix aussi lasse que le laissaient présager ses cernes. Vous êtes ici pour?

L'intéressé se contenta de poser sa baguette sur le bureau en murmurant laconiquement un fiévreux:

- Elle marche plus.

Il se raidi lorsque l'employé s'empara de la baguette, résista à la tentation de fermer les yeux lorsque ce dernier lança un :  
>- Lumos!<p>

Il n'y eut pas la moindre petite étincelle de lumière. Emil se détendit complètement: si un autre sorcier ne parvenait pas à lancer un sort aussi simple, alors le problème venait bien de l'instrument et non de lui même.

- Priori incantatem, jeta l'employé avec sa propre baguette cette fois.

Celle d'Emil ne prit même pas la peine de réagir.

- Hmm, quel est son cœur?

- Crin de licorne...

- Avez vous essayé de pratiquer avec insistance un sortilège ou un style de magie allant à l'encontre de votre éthique ou de vos capacités?

Le jeune homme songea un instant à ses cinq année de recherche en métamorphose, matière qu'il abhorrait d'ordinaire, pour se changer en animagus.

- C'est possible...

- J'ai bien peur que le crin ne soit mort et qu'il nous faille le remplacer. Quel cœur désirez vous?

- Le même.

- Sincèrement je vous le déconseille. Le crin de licorne est certes précis et fiable mais il manque cruellement de puissance et cela ne manquera pas d'être handicapant pour un jeune sorcier brûlant de faire ses preuves. Puis-je vous conseiller notre tout nouveau cœur? il s'agit d'une feuille d'ortie mâchouillée par un sphinx, le sphinx comme vous le savez...

Quelques parchemins publicitaires surgirent de nulle part pour accompagner les paroles du commerçant. Peine perdue: dès lors qu'Emil avait acquis la certitudes qu'il possédait toujours ses pouvoirs magiques, il s'était aussitôt détaché de la conversation. Le vendeur insista un moment, déblatérant les maints qualités de différents cœurs tout récents puis, devant le flagrant manque d'intérêt de son client qui fixait d'un œil vague les ondulations du rideau mauve, il jeta l'éponge, prenant tout de même la peine de conclure:

- … je ne saurais donc que trop vous conseiller la fibre d'acromantule, qui en plus d'être plus économique que le sphinx, vous apporterait plus de puissance que la licorne sans pour autant perdre la fiabilité que vous semblez affectionner.

Emil le fixa un instant d'un œil torve puis il lâcha lentement:

- Crin de licorne s'il vous plaît.

Le commerçant retint un soupir. Ce n'était pas grâce à ce gamin qu'il aurait sa promotion. Il commença donc à remplir les cases d'un contrat d'achat tout en exposant d'une voix morne à son client les modalité de ce dernier. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu parler dans le vide, Emil s'en était retourné à son détachement involontairement ostentatoire, ne percevant les paroles de l'employé que comme un bourdonnement doucement soporifique. Une phrase toutefois, parvint à briser le voile.

- Ce qui nous fait un total de 10 gallions.

- Pardon?

L'oeil vide du jeune garçon retrouva son éclat. Le marchand resta un instant hébété devant ce changement soudain d'attitude, laissant Emil reprendre:

- 10 gallions, seulement pour un crin de licorne?

- Eh bien non jeune homme, comme je vous l'ai dis il faut refaire toute la baguette.

- Je ne veux que le crin.

- Quand bien même, une baguette se construit autour de son cœur, on ne peut pas remplacer celui ci sans endommager le bois. D'ailleurs souhaitez vous de nouveau laisser le bois vous choisir ou bien...

Emil n'écoutait plus. Certes avec l'AFJSPR (Aide Financière pour Jeunes Sorciers aux Parents Ruinés, un titre aussi long et absurde que le parchemin d'inscription à rédiger pour y avoir droit) qui lui serait versé en milieux de semaine, il lui était possible de payer une telle somme. Mais s'il y avait une chose que l'on apprenait en habitant un foyer menacé constamment par la misère, c'était bien de prohiber ce genre de dépense.

Non il ne payerait pas cette somme.

Il lui restait donc à obtenir la baguette malgré tout.

Le jeune homme se redressa sur son fauteuil, pris une longue inspiration puis commença:

- Je me permet de vous signaler, monsieur, que votre établissement ne m'avait absolument pas prévenu des risques que comportait l'utilisation du crin de licorne. Je ne pense pas que l'académie Beauxbâtons et la régulation commerciale soient ravie d'apprendre que vous omettez volontairement ce genre de détails pour soutirer un nombre aberrant de gallion à des sorciers encore mineurs qui, rappelons le, ne...


End file.
